


- Toms Story - [ Prologue ]

by Tom_Outcasted1



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Tom is Edgy, death i guess
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Outcasted1/pseuds/Tom_Outcasted1
Summary: Tom wasn’t always a edgy boy. Well he WAS but we wasn’t as bad. He still felt some other things.
Relationships: Idk if I can give Tom a relationship but we’ll see I guess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Tom is always trying to prove himself. Mostly in forms of combat. Some people say Tom is just- all talk. Which really isn’t the case. If you get on his bad side. He’ll probably stab you. He’s just overall aggressive. But he wasn’t always like this. He used to be able to show things other than hatred. And you are about to see where that all ended.  
———  
Tom put down his phone. He could hear the faint yelling of his mother and step father. He turned up the volume on his headphones. “Every damn day. If they argue this much. I doubt they love eachother.” Tom heard the faint slam of the door. And the sobbing of his mother. He growled in annoyance. He heard his mother’s footsteps approach his shut door, and quickly hid his phone under the pillow. His mother growled and opened the door, “Go get your stinking ass in the shower, you should be ashamed of yourself.” Tom barely had enough time to retort before his mom walked away. “I’m not surprised he walked out on you.” He said under his breath. Walking to the bathroom. Before he even got inside, he felt the smoke in the air before the smoke alarms did, “MOM!” He heard the pained yell of his mother, and dashed into her room. He was to late. The dragon had already tore her throat out. Tom never felt fear, hell he never thought he’d feel anything other than annoyance. But he stumbled backwards. Fear showing in his eyes. “My sister- where-” the dragon started letting out loud dark laughter. “Your a bit to late child.” The dragon held his baby sisters neck, she wasn’t moving at all. She was dead. “Y-you damn bastard..” Tom felt the tears fall down his face. But they were more like angry tears. The dragon eyed him warily “Nothing Personal. But we went for your brother. But he bested us in combat anyway. Therefore we fear that what he’s capable of. You might be capable of worse. Considering your strength is filled by your rage. And we- I might need you later. Be lucky we spared your life this time. You may live to see another day.” With that the dragon flew out. Leaving Tom to stare at his 2 dead family members. “What did I do to deserve this...why me..” Tom desperately wanted to cry. But he knew now wasn’t the time. It’s never the time. Tom felt every other emotion slowly leave him. The only thing left was hatred and anger. Tom walked out of his home. He was now on a search. To avenge his family. And to find that dragon. Find the dragon clan. And Kill them. Wipe them all out. For good.


	2. Hello Fellow Traveler (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds a girl 🥴

Tom was wandering around aimlessly. He was starving, but he didn’t care about himself enough to do anything about it. It’s been like this for several weeks. He had stopped to find his brother. But he was gone. Tom didn’t worry much. His brother was much older and stronger. He could handle himself. “Sometimes I wish that dragon took me instead. I wouldn’t have to go through this-” he paused picking up a scent. Toms stomach growled, this unknown instinct kicking in. He felt himself growl and his teeth get sharper- the smell was meat. He slowly approached the smell, he then caught the scent of a female. He felt himself relax- he went back to normal. “The hell?” By the time he came back to normal, he already realized he was being pinned on his back by the girl. “WHAT THE- GET OFF ME!” He screeched his face flushed red. “And why should I?! You came near me!” The girl snapped back, her hair was black, and she was taller than him. By a lot. Tom swiftly rolled on his belly and kicked the girl off, “CALM DOWN. IM LEAVING NOW YOU HAPPY?!” Tom started to run, but was halted by a prick in his leg. He started feeling sleepy. The girl noticed how- Tired and- underweight he looked. “W-what did-” he couldn’t even finish his sentence- he fell over and was out like a light in under 5 seconds. The girl dragged him into the tent. “Whoever’s kid this is- there dad must’ve looked good cause hot damn-” the girl observed his face, she moved some of his hair. On his left cheek she saw stripes- dragon marks. “He doesn’t look like a dragon-” Tom moved around, he was still asleep. But he was holding his stomach while he was asleep, “Oh yeah. I forgot he was hungry- I should let him sleep first.” The girl laid back on Tom. He was skinny but oddly comfortable. She fell asleep fast. Tom let out a purr, he wasn’t gonna wake up for awhile.


	3. Toms Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: this isn’t hello fellow traveler part 2. But it is a chapter that is more a link into why Tom acts so temperamental and shows more about him that people don’t know

Toms eyes shot open, he didn’t feel normal. He couldn’t even move. “Why can’t I move..” he looked down, he wore a shocked expression. Everything was black. His arms where leathery with sharp claws. His legs remained normal, apart from the claws on his toes, he touched his head feeling sharp horns, his canine teeth sharp like a snakes. He had a dragon tail. He finally looked ahead of him. There was a mirror. He looked at it. His eyes where silts. After a few seconds of looking, another figure appeared inside the mirror. A grey-ish red dragon, with black horns, and long spikes on the tip of its wings, was looking back at him. When Tom placed his hand on the mirror- the dragon moved its arm also, soon toms arm and the dragons claw made contact. 

“Who are you..?” Tom growled, glaring at the dragon on the other side of the mirror. 

“I am you. You cannot keep running. I am part of you.” That was all the dragon said before disappearing. But it wasn’t over for Tom yet. Suddenly Tom stood deathly still- seeing flashes of his mother and- some man with the same dragon parts like him… “is that..my father..?” He looked confused. Suddenly it all skipped to his mother yelling at the man. And kicking him out. Tom saw his younger self run after the man. Before the kid fell to his knees and started sobbing. 

“That was my father..”

Suddenly time skipped in his dream to 14 years later- it was from his fathers perspective. A soon a gunshot sound filled his ears and his father fell to the floor. Bleeding out to death. 

“I never even knew him. And he’s dead.”

Tom felt the tears fall from his face and hit the floor. It making a “Tap” sound when each reached the ground. He fell over desperately trying not to make a sound while crying- even though it was a dream and nobody could hear him. He still hated crying. He felt a large dragon figure over him. Carefully wrapping him in a large wing. Tom knew this was his fathers dragon form. He clung onto the figure slowly his eyes slowly closing. 

There was silence until these words came out the dragons mouth.

“I’m sorry son.”

Toms eyes slowly opened, he was back in the real world. He saw the girl looking at him with a worried expression. He soon realized that he was crying in his sleep.

“Oh god.”


	4. Hello Fellow Traveler (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grrr finally

Tom Glared at the girl looking down at him, he bared his teeth back into a snarl, sharp fangs coming into view. Making her stumble back. “back out my face. before I bite you.” the girl backed away, “It's kinda cute when you try to scare me like that. If only it worked.” Tom blushed,  
Dipping his head down. “So you're a dragonblood?” The girl asked, looking at him. “A Dragon what?” He looked at the girl confused. “And before you explain. What’s your name?” He asked. Looking her dead in the eyes. “I am Charlotte. A Dragonblood is a person who can Turn into a dragon retract claws. And you know about your dragon fangs already so- and there are some other things but I don't remember any else so- anyway what's your name??" she asked. “Tom.” “That's a cute name! We can be friends! Can we can we?” “Okay fine. shut up now,” he growled half-enthusiastic. “Now I'm gonna feed you. You look skinny.” with that she dragged him outside.


	5. Toms Nightmare (Halloween Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S p o o k  
> Song : The Ghost
> 
> Happy Halloween

Tom awoke in a dark forest. The water was blood. The trees had no leaves. He looked around, confused. 

[ I can see you from behind.. ]  
a figure stood behind him. It was short, Tom turned around. Smiling. His baby sister!

[ You can hear me in your mind ]   
Tom ran towards his baby sister, hugging her. However this stopped when he felt large cuts appear and bleed on his body. He looked surprised and dropped his baby sister. Realizing the claws..? Sink back into her body. Tom backed up, the child walking towards him. Her head spinning all the way around. As if her neck where broken. He then started running. The forest seemed endless. 

[ Run so fast as you can go ] Tom realized the child he once loved. was singing it. He was running fast. He looked behind himself. The child was gone. He stopped to catch his breath. Huffing and puffing. 

[ Time will catch you before you know. ] His baby sister jumped onto him the claws stabbing into his leg. Nearly touching his bone. he screeched in pain and agony, kicking her off and limping away. 

Tom was scared. He was bleeding. Losing lots of blood. He wanted to pass out. If he could. He would’ve. But it’s like he was being forced to go through this.

[ Are you afraid of the dark? ]  
3 figures stood infront of Tom. His baby sisters torso was tore open. Lungs dangling out. The second figure, had a gunshot wound in his chest. Still bleeding. The last figure Had it’s Throat torn out. He was able to make them out. Mother Sister, and Father. Tears fell from his eyes. He was scared. His heart beating like a drum.

[ Are you scared? ] A Demonic voice from his baby sister asked. Tom Screamed his baby sisters lungs on his foot now. He turned the other way. Dashing away. He tripped on a rock, struggling to breathe.

His baby sister pointed his chin up. Making it bleed. [ Hi-hi ] 

He sprung up and continued running. He couldn't control the screams he was letting out.

[ You know? ] His fathers figure stood in front of him. He wanted all this to be over. 

A Dragon grabbed toms neck. Pulling him so it's snout touched his ear. and whispered in a low. Demonic tone.  
[ I am you ] the dragons mouth opened and tore toms ear off. Tom screamed, pain running through him. He ran as fast as he could. Coughing up blood. 

[ Hi-hi ] Tom was getting slower. Vision more blurry. He was bleeding all over his body. He saw his baby sister coming behind him. He had no more energy to scream. He coughed up more blood. Looking at it on his hands. 

[ I'm coming closer~! ] His baby sister had a knife in her hand. Skipping towards him, Tom was getting slower.

[ Lalalalalalalala~ ]

[ I will catch you ! ] 

Tom tripped and fell. His body finally giving up on him. He looked to his baby sister. Fear in his teary gaze 

[Hum-hum, hum-hum~ ] Toms baby sister stabbed her knife into his chest.

[The time, it goes]

[Tick] One Line.

[ Tock ] Two Lines.

[ Tick ] Three Lines

[ Tok ] 4 Lines.

[ Hi-hi-hi ]

Tom was halfway dead. He looked feeling betrayed. His eyes slowly closed.

[ Are you afraid of the dark?  
Are you scared?  
Hi-hi  
You know  
I am you  
Hi-hi ]

His baby sister tore his heart out. He was dead.

Then he woke up


End file.
